The Song Continues
by the original esca chick
Summary: DISCONTINUED---This is the sequel to The Song of Destiny. takes place roughly 7 yrs later. Mikaru & Folken's daughter is the next Chantures & must decide the fate of Gaea & of Earth while be influence by an evil force.
1. Chapter 1:Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own esca and I never will! I do own my characters which are Mikaru, Minako, Naoko, Selene, Motoki, Ririka, Mimika, Lilika, Derek, Hikari and Tenko.

  
  


A/N: YAY! I'm finally getting ideas for the sequel and here it is! Enjoy!

  
  


The Song Continues

  
  


Chapter One: Together Again

  
  


It had been seven years since Mikaru first came to Gaea. Both her and Folken got married a year after the birth of their daughter Selene. The White Dragon clan and the Black Dragon clan joined forces rather than being enemies. For Mikaru, it was nice to see Folken and his brother Van getting along. Allen left the White Dragon Clan or now known as the Dragon Tribe, and went and lived in the forests. No one ever saw much of him ever since he had killed Folken.

  
  


"Mikaru, are you ready to go to the Mystic Moon?" Folken asked Mikaru as she was dressing Selene. This would be her first time going there. 

"Yes!" she yelled to him. They went out into one of the courtyards where they were surrounded by a bright light that took them to the Mystic Moon. They arrived in one of the parks in Tokyo.

  
  


"Hey is that Mikaru?" A tall, sophisticated woman with long curly brunette hair asked a woman with shoulder length blond hair. She looked around and saw a tall, slender blond woman wearing a long lavender dress. "Oh my god, I think it is Mikaru!" she exclaimed. "Hey Mikaru!" she shouted. Mikaru heard the distant cries come from behind her. She turned to see who it was. She saw a woman with blond hair running towards her. "Mikaru!" she shouted again.

"Who is that?" Folken asked. Mikaru had a large smile across her face.

"Oh my God, it's Minako!" Mikaru exclaimed as she began to run towards the woman. When they met, the hugged each other tightly. "Minako, it's been so long." she whispered.

"Yeah, ditto!"she whispered back. The brunette soon caught up to Minako and instantly recognized Mikaru.

"Mikaru!"she yelled as she, too, hugged Mikaru. "Wow, you look great!" Naoko exclaimed. "So, what have you been up to?" she asked curiously.

"Well, me and Folken got married a year after the birth of our daughter Selene." I replied blushing madly.

"Congratulations Mikaru!" both women yelled as they hugged their friend again.

"So, where's the little one?" Naoko asked looking around.

"Oh, just a minute, I'll get her." she said as she walked back to Folken and her daughter. Both came with her and she introduced them to Minako and Naoko. Selene had straight platinum blond hair that went down her back, light chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore an emerald green dress with bell sleeves.

"She is so adorable!"Naoko exclaimed. 

"How old is she?" Minako asked smiling cheerfully.

"She's-" Mikaru began.

"I'm seven and half years old." Selene said with such maturity in her voice. The three women just laughed. The group went to a café where Minako, Naoko and Mikaru caught up on old times. Minako had a job as a the number one fashion designer for school uniforms. Even though she didn't become a fashion designer for celebrities, she was happy she was design clothes. She was happily married to a fellow designer, Motoki, and they had identical triplet girls. They were six years old, a year younger than Selene. Their names were Ririka, Mimika and Lilika. 

Naoko had a job as a successful psychologist. She too was happily married to a dermatologist from Canada named Derek. They had one daughter and one son. Their daughter was the oldest, her name was Hikari. Their son Tenko was a year younger than his sister, making him 5 years old.

After chatting at the café, they went shopping at the malls. Folken just paid close attention to his surroundings. What and unusual place, he thought to himself. "I've missed doing this so much! I haven't been to a mall since senior year." Mikaru said with a sigh.

"You mean they don't have shopping malls on Gaea?" Minako said in shock.

"Well, they have markets but just not malls like this."

"Well I don't know how you did it but I could never like without the mall." the two other young women laughed at her comment. 

Their next trip was to the park where they let their children play while sat and relaxed. "Hey Mikaru, have you gone to see your mother yet?" Naoko asked as she let out a small and silent yawn.

"Um, no . . ." Mikaru answered hesitantly. Both Minako and Naoko looked at her shocked. And begged her to tell them why not. " well, I just never really thought they would ever accept me again."

"Why would they not accept you?" Naoko asked. Mikaru averted her eyes from them.

"Well, because . . ." she didn't know how to answer them. "I use to be the perfect daughter and they were use to that but I'm not perfect-"

"You were never perfect Mikaru! No one could ever be perfect." Naoko said interrupting her and she did have a point. There was no such thing as the perfect human being.

  
  


"Selene, where is Gaea?" Lilika asked as she climbed up the monkey bars wearing her dark navy blue school uniform.

"Gaea is up in the sky. You can't see it here on Earth but if you were on Gaea, you could see Earth." they other kids didn't understand what she was trying to tell them. They all just gave her blank looks and continued playing. Selena rolled her eyes as she went and sat down on the swings. 

  
  


"So, how has my family been since I left?" Mikaru asked her friends.

"Well, at first your younger brother Tiko was happy but as time went on, he missed you as did your parents." Minako said. Mikaru sensed there was something she was hiding from her.

"Minako, I know you're hiding something from me." Minako bit her lip. She didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Your parents found out you weren't in Canada." she said quietly and quickly.

"What?!" 

"They called up the college to talk to you and the receptionist told them you changed your mind about going there. They were completely pissed off. They asked us where you were and we told them that you went to Gaea. They thought we were joking and just assumed you ran away." Naoko answered her.

"Great! I was planning on staying with my parents but I guess I can't." Mikaru huffed.

"Hey, you could always stay with me. We have plenty of room." Naoko offered. A small formed on Mikaru's face. She leaned over and hugged Naoko and whispered thank you to her.

"Hey would you look at the time! I have a meeting later tonight, I'll see you guys later." Minako said as she stood up as did Mikaru, Naoko and Folken. "It was a pleasure meeting you again Folken." she shook his hand and then turned to Mikaru. "And Mikaru, it's so good to see you back!" She squealed as she hugged her friend. The four adults walked over to the play ground to gather their children. "Ririka, Mimika and Lilika! Time to go!" Minako shouted.

"Hikari! Tenko! Time to go!" Naoko yelled.

"Selene, we have to go." Folken called to his daughter in a soft tone.

"Finally," Selene muttered to herself as she walked over to her parents.

"Selene, we're going to be staying with my friend Naoko while we're here on the Mystic-I mean Earth." Minako left the park with her three hyper daughters and Mikaru went with Naoko.

Naoko lived in a large two story house just outside of Tokyo. The walls of it were blue and it had a black roof. When they arrived, Naoko was greeted by her husband Derek. He was tall, had sparkling blue eyes and short light brown hair. He wore a beige khaki pants with a blue dress shirt and glasses. He was sophisticated, just like his wife Naoko.

"Derek, I want you to meet my best friend Mikaru and her husband Folken." they shook hands with each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Naoko has told me many stories about you Mikaru." as he looked around, he saw little Selene hiding behind her mother. "And who might you be?" he asked her as he crouched down to her level.

"I am Selene." her voice was so innocent but yet mature sounding. He smiled and stood up straight. The group then went inside where Naoko gave them the grand tour of her house and showed them to the guest rooms in which they would be staying in. The following day, they went back to the park where they met up with Minako and her husband and children. After introducing her husband to Mikaru and Folken, the children went off and played at the playground. When Mikaru saw Selene not playing with the other kids, she went over to talk to her. She went and sat down beside Selene on the swings.

"Selene, how come you're not playing with the other kids?" Selene kept on staring at the ground.

"They're all too childish for me." Mikaru laughed. She was definitely Folken's daughter.

"Of course they're childish, they're children just like you. Now go and play with them. Your father and I would really like that." Selene looked up at her mother then at the other kids and gave into her parent's wish.

"Okay, I'll go and play with them." both stood up and Mikaru watched as Selene went over to the others. Suddenly she felt a large hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was expecting it to be Folken but that's not who she saw.

"What, were expecting someone else Mikaru?" the man asked with a devilish grin.


	2. Chapter 2:An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

  
  
  
  


"What are you doing here?" she asked the man stunned. He ignored her question.

"Nice daughter you've got there." he said staring at Selene. Insanely she knew he was up to something.

"What do you want?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing really, just to save you and your daughter from that monster over there." his voice was no longer the heavenly voice she use to remember. It was cold and heartless.

"Monster? If anyone's a monster it's you Allen." she shot back at him.

"How can you love someone so evil Mikaru? Two times he had tried to destroy all of Gaea. Can you really believed he has changed?" his voice continued to grow colder, sending chills down her spine.

Minako looked over at the playground and say Mikaru talking to a tall man with long blonde hair. "Hey, who's Mikaru talking to?" she wondered aloud. Folken turned to see. He instantly stood up and walked over towards her. Minako and Naoko decided to follow.

"What do you want Allen Schazar?" Folken said as he approached the two.

"Well, if it isn't the king of evil himself." Allen sneered

"Allen, just leave me and my family alone." Folken said to him calmly.

"Oh, I'll leave Mikaru and her daughter alone but you, no. Not after what you had tried to do to Gaea. You can't be trusted." with that, he disappeared in a blue pillar of light. Selene walked up to her parents.

"Mother, who was that man and why did he say father tried to destroy all of Gaea before?" Mikaru looked at her daughter shocked.

"How did you know he had said that?" she asked rather confused. She was to far away from them to have heard.

"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is that I could hear very clearly what you two were talking about." 

"Maybe we should be heading back." Naoko suggested. Mikaru nodded and agreed. It was starting to get late. 

"I know why," Folken whispered into Mikaru's eye as they left.

  
  


Later that night after Mikaru had tucked Selene into bed, she went to have a talk with Folken. They both went into Naoko's study with her permission. "How Folken?" Mikaru asked immediately.

"She acquired it from me. Remember, I'm a draconian, a descendant of Atlantis. We have psychic abilities." Mikaru had forgotten that. 

"Do you think we she tell her of her heritage?" Mikaru asked as she slumped back of the couch. Folken shook his head no.

"Not now, It's too early in her life for her to know." even though she was very mature for her age Folken felt that they should wait till she was at least into her tenth year to tell her. By then she should be able to understand it better. After their chat, they checked up on Selene who was fast asleep. Quietly Mikaru shut the door and with Folken, headed to their room.

"Hey Mikaru, who was that guy at the park?" Naoko asked.

"That was Allen. He's from Gaea and he was the one who, you know about seven years ago is the reason I came back." it took Naoko a few minutes to refresh her memory.

"Oh, so what's he doing here?" Mikaru and Folken both shrugged their shoulders. Neither of them had an idea.

The following morning Folken went to wake up Selene. To his dismay, she was gone. He searched the rest of the house with Mikaru. They figured she was playing a game with them. She had done this before on Gaea in the Dragon Fortress numerous times. Mikaru went and searched Selene's room. As she was looking around, on the back of the door there was an arrow with a note attached to it. Mikaru took it down and read it. When she finished, she covered her mouth and let out small sobs. Folken ran into the room and saw his wife sitting on the ground crying and holding a note. He knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her.

"What's the matter?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. With a shaky hand, she handed him the note. He read it over quickly and he began to frown.

  
  


A/N: I know this chappie was a little shorter but it's gonna get better later on. Please review, I really want to hear your comments on this fic. Thanx a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

  
  


"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." Folken said full of anger and hatred. He crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash as he left the room. Naoko walked into the room after hearing some strange noises. She saw her poor friend standing there devastated.

"Mikaru, what's the matter?" she asked full of concern.

"He-Allen . . . he took her . . ." she managed to answer. She wiped away her tears again and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Naoko, but I think our visit is being cut short. We'll be leaving as soon as we can." Mikaru said in a very mature tone that it had almost scared Naoko. She just smiled back at her friend and understood that she would have done the same thing if any of her children were taken away from her. Mikaru then began to pack their things and by early morning they were all ready to go. Mikaru said her good-byes and left in a flash of light.

  
  


"Lady Mikaru, Lord Folken, you're back earlier than we had expected." Christal said as she approached the couple in the courtyard. Folken said nothing and left. "Lady Mikaru, where is your daughter Selene?" she asked confused. Mikaru took in a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"He . . . Allen . . . he took her." her lips trembled as she spoke. Tears formed in her eyes and eventually made their way down her cheeks. Instinctively Mikaru hugged Christal and cried into her shoulder.

"There, there Lady, I'm sure we'll get her back." Christal said as she patted Mikaru on the back softly. Mikaru raised her head and backed away slightly. She wiped away her tears and tried her best to smile.

"Thank you Christal, thank you . . ." she said as she headed to her room.

  
  


Selene awoke in a large and well furnished room. She sat up and looked around. Huh? Where am I? She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked to the empty room.

"Mommy and daddy aren't her little one." a males voice came from the other side of the room. Selene instantly turned to the source. She recognized the owner of the voice. He's that guy that mommy was taking to yesterday. "Your mommy and daddy didn't want you." he finished with a smirk. Selene frowned instantly at him.

"Lair!" she yelled at him. Allen laughed at the young child's behaviour.

"Oh but it's true."

"No!" Selene yelled at him. His laughter only continued.

"Well, I can tell you that you don't know your father. Everything you know about him is a lie. It's true, he did try to destroy all of Gaea twice. First it was with the Tsubasa no Kami and then with your own mother. You do remember the legend of the Tsubasa no Kami don't you?" Selene nodded her head hesitantly.

"But that was merely a legend, not reality." her voice was still strong and didn't show any signs of weakness. This is going to take longer than I thought, Allen sighed.

  
  


A/N: OMG! I've got a new chappie up! Can you believe it!?! It's a miracle!!!lol! Well actually, I just started to remember the story line for this one while trying to figure out who to continue the rest of my fics. I know this chappie is short but it's all I could come up with at this point. So, please review and all flames can be e-mail to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


End file.
